


This Kiss, This Kiss

by JasonVoorhees



Series: Karaoke Night [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eric is still having existential issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I needed a Tony/Eric kiss fic so I wrote one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVoorhees/pseuds/JasonVoorhees
Summary: Eric really really wants to kiss Tony, but he's terrified to bring it up. Luckily for him, Tony really really wants to kiss Eric.
Relationships: Tony Masters/Eric O'Grady
Series: Karaoke Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	This Kiss, This Kiss

Eric is apprehensive when he walks into Tony’s New York office. He’s barely seen Tony in the past two weeks. They’d talked on the phone, sure, done a few video calls, but Tony’s been very busy. He apparently picked up several gigs, two of which were on opposite sides of some conflict.

Eric’s not upset about it. He’s had plenty of gigs, too, gotten through Tony’s organization. They’d been getting more mercenary work than henchmen requests, which is why they’d both been working so much.

“Eric!” says Tony, taking his feet off his desk when Eric comes in. He beckons Eric over. “Look what this dipshit called us for.”

Us. The whole business is under the Taskmaster name, but really, Eric’s been doing plenty of the work, he shouldn’t be surprised. He wishes it meant something. He wants it to mean something.

Tony’s his best friend, but ever since the night Eric stayed over at his penthouse, he’s been thinking about other things. Such as, how Tony held him all night long and they woke up the next morning still tangled in each other’s arms. He didn’t know if something changed between them. He, of course, hasn’t been able to bring any of it up because of work. Or because he’s a coward. A scared coward. Then again, since he’s been so preoccupied thinking about what it might be like to have a relationship with Tony, he’s been dwelling less on his usual depressive existential thoughts, so there’s a perk right there.

The thoughts haven’t gone away, of course. Normal humans have those thoughts, too, but they don’t make medication for LMDs, now do they? And although he’s been dwelling _less_ , he’s still been dwelling, specifically on whether Tony would be… into him. Since he’s a robot.

He looks at the screen Tony’s showing him and he can’t help but laugh. Some two-bit villain is trying to hire them to steal something from the Avengers Mansion, and the amount they’re offering is absurdly low. “Tell him it’d have to be at least ten times that much and we’ll _think_ about it,” Eric says, and Tony guffaws.

“I did!” Tony says between cackles. “Poor sod dipped out.” He slides the computer away. “Anyway, we need a break. I ain’t takin’ any new jobs for the next coupla days.”

“Oh?” says Eric. “What are you gonna do?”

Tony loops his arm around Eric’s shoulder and gives him a squeeze. “We need some serious downtime! I was thinkin’ about a night on the town.”

Eric tries not to think about that sounding like a date. He and Tony hang out all the time, and they’d had plenty of “nights on the town” before the… sleepover. “Sure,” he says. “Let’s do it.”

They spend the rest of the day bar- and club-hopping. Tony doesn’t try to pick anyone up, which has been a bit of a habit of his when he wants to unwind. Instead he stays by Eric’s side the entire time. He’s touchy-feely, putting his arm around Eric’s shoulder frequently and his waist occasionally, but that’s nothing new.

Eric stares way too often at Tony’s skull mask and thinks about kissing him. God, he wants to kiss him so bad. He could even get a little handsy for all Eric cares, despite what that might lead to. If there’s anyone he’s willing to give sex another try for, it’s definitely Tony. He’s only slightly mortified at these thoughts running through his head.

It’s late when they call it a night. Tony insists on taking Eric home. Eric’s gotten a slightly better apartment, slightly closer to Tony’s penthouse.

“Wooo, I needed that!” Tony says when they reach Eric’s floor and Eric starts digging around in his costume for his keys. He nearly drops them when Tony claps him on the back.

“Me, too,” he agrees. “We could do another run tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah,” says Tony. Eric unlocks his apartment and turns to say goodnight to Tony. Tony is standing very close. “Uh, Eric,” he says, and Eric is suddenly terrified. He wants to run inside his apartment and hide.

“Yeah?” he says as casually as possible. His artificial heart, or whatever the equivalent, is threatening to break down right then and there.

Tony scratches the back of his head and looks at the floor. “Do ya… I mean, would ya…” he pauses, frowning. Eric says nothing. He can’t. He should, but he can’t. “Ya know… a coupla weeks ago, when you stayed over?” Eric nods. “I, uh, thought maybe we could talk about that?”

“You want to come in for a minute?” Eric manages, stamping down all his urges to flee.

Tony nods this time. Eric opens the door and steps aside to let Tony go in first. Tony doesn’t go past the entryway, so when Eric closes the door behind them and turns around, he can’t go further unless he squeezes past him.

“Uh…” says Tony. “Listen, Eric…” He slips off his mask, sets it down, and puts his hands on Eric’s shoulders. He’s so close it’s hard for Eric to think, but he can think just clearly enough to retract his own mask.

Tony opens his mouth, then closes it, and it’s kind of all Eric can focus on and he blurts out stupidly, “I want to kiss you.”

Tony blinks at him, and two seconds later his lips are on Eric’s. Eric’s heart seizes, and he desperately returns the kiss, trying not to think about how half of his face is bare metal but it doesn’t seem to make a difference to Tony. One of Tony’s hands snakes around his waist to the small of his back and he pulls their bodies together, the other hand gently sliding up to the back of Eric’s neck.

Eric wraps his hands around Tony’s waist and keeps kissing him and god, he loves it. He can taste the remnants of the last drink Tony had, something with pineapple, and his lips are a little dry but Eric’s surely must be worse.

Except he wouldn’t know it from the way Tony is so eagerly kissing him, his arms tightening as he works his mouth against Eric’s. Eric pushes aside all the thoughts of his half-missing face and lets himself get lost in the sensation.

Eric’s not sure how long it is but Tony pulls away first with a small gasp, and then Eric remembers that he actually doesn’t have to breathe and Tony does, so maybe he should have been paying attention to that. “Sorry,” falls out of his mouth but Tony just presses another kiss to Eric’s temple and hugs him.

“Nothin’ to apologize for, dumbass,” Tony says. “I been wantin’ to do that for awhile, in case it wasn’t obvious.”

“It—it was,” Eric says. “Obvious, I mean.” He still has his arms around Tony’s waist, so he squeezes a little and adds, “Do you want to stay the night?”

Tony straightens up from the hug, presses another brief kiss to Eric’s lips, and says, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> When there's barely any content for your ship so you gotta write it yourself


End file.
